


Metallic Friendship

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Ezreal and Orianna's friendship. Ezreal is one of the few champions that considers Orianna more human than robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metallic Friendship

Piltover was a land of technology and progress, that was for sure. Ezreal, for all his adventures, had never found a city-state he liked more. That said, he still had no intentions of settling down here, not until he was too decrepit to do anything else.

Or dead. Though, he did hope they'd throw his ashes into the sea instead of burying him.

For all his protests about people he disliked in Piltover (Jayce the showboat, Caitlyn the stick-in-the-mud, Vi the intensely loud, Jinx the flipping crazy), there was one person in Piltover he did like.

Probably because he was one of the few people that dared to think of her as a person. And to be fair, Ezreal was probably much more afraid of her ball companion than her any day. It always sat nearby watching them as they hung out.

“Check out what I found this time!” Ezreal said as he stepped into her quarters. Or her father's laboratory? He didn't really ask too many questions about where she lived. All he really knew was that he enjoyed her company and her fascination with all things human.

Ezreal shook the contents of his satchel across the table, various things clunking as they hit wood. Orianna gave an approximation of a smile and picked up a stone. It shown in Ezreal's eye as she tilted it to catch the sun. He blinked the light from his eyes.

“Is it a weapon?” Her automated voice asked, looking up at Ezreal's reaction.

“Nah, that's just a gemstone. I'll probably give it to Taric or whatever.”

She placed it back down, lifting another item from the table. A trilobite now, she turned it over and over in her hand.

“It is dead.”

“It died a long time ago.”

“Did I die a long time ago?”

“I honestly don't know...” He'd never broached the topic before. “Do you know if you have a, uh, grave-site? We could go check?”

“Grave-site?”

“Uh, yeah. Where they bury people? Like in a graveyard?”

The ball clicked and whirred for a moment as Orianna nodded to it. “He says I do. He's analyzing father's files to see if he can find the location.” She placed the trilobite back down, picking up the book that had also been in the bag.

“Have you finished it yet?”

“Almost, I'm like fifty pages short of the ending,” Ezreal was smiling. The book had been loaned to him by Orianna on his last visit.

“It is a good ending,” She paused, cocking her head towards the ball. “He has found the location. Will you go with me?” Orianna's head titled unnaturally, but Ezreal brushed away his discomfort. They had hung out so many times now he was confident she was more human than she displayed. She had curiosity, she had sympathy, she had her own thoughts; yes, she could kill people in the League but she had never hurt anyone out of their confines. This was a far higher achievement than many of the other members of the League. Ezreal tried not to question what say Talon's death toll was or probably just as bad (or worse), Draven's. This was excluding the havoc that the void creatures rampaged or any of the other inhuman creatures. Just thinking about the monsters he shared a battlefield with made Orianna look like one of the nicest champions out there.

“So, where is it?” Ezreal asked, as he tucked his stuff back into his bag.

“I can lead. Is this an adventure?”

He choked a bit on his response, “In a way, yeah I suppose. A bit morbid.”

She smiled and it was the one that Ezreal considered her most real smile. Just seeing it put him at ease. The ball floated behind her as she opened the door and led him forward. They walked together in relative silence through the town, as Ezreal realized they were headed towards the largest cemetery in the city. Passing through the gates, she stopped, the ball whirring and buzzing once more.

“We still going the right way?” Ezreal asked to Orianna. She had told him before he could address the ball directly, but it intimidated him still. It had no expressions and often would whirr or growl when Ezreal had outworn his welcome. While he liked Orianna's company, the ball would only tolerate him for so long. The first time it had let a little crackle of electricity strike near him was the last; Ezreal usually left the second the ball's “eye” focused on only him.

Orianna twisted unnaturally and rotated her key a few times, before speaking again. “This way,” She gestured forward and Ezreal followed.

Finally they came across an old gravestone, one that had obviously not been cleaned since being placed. Ezreal dusted away the sand and earth, tearing away the vine that was blocking the lettering. Orianna Revick, followed by her birth-date and then date of death.

He wasn't sure what to say. She'd died just before her eighteenth birthday and according to this, had passed roughly five years ago.

“Your birthday is in August, huh?”

“I've always considered the day I got accepted to the League to be my birth-date. June first.”

“Makes sense...” He trailed off. “It's been about five years since you passed. Do you still remember being alive?”

She nodded, smiling. “Yes, I do. I like my memories.” The ball came close to her shoulder and she put a hand up to touch him. “I like that I am making new memories as well.”

Ezreal smiled as he stood, crossing his arms behind his head. “I like making new memories with friends myself. I'm glad we're friends, Orianna.”

Her face changed, analyzing data it appeared before scrolling back into a confused expression. “Are we... friends, Ezreal?”

“I consider us friends,” He dropped his arms, tucking them into his pockets.

“Yes...” She cocked her head to the ball again as if seeking approval. “I consider us friends as well.” The smile she gave now was the closest to human Ezreal had ever seen. If it hadn't been for the gleam of the sun across her metal, he could have believed she was as flesh and blood as he was.

“Care to see the new exhibit at the museum? It's all about fossils and other ancient history stuff. Interested?”

“Yes, Ezreal.” She responded, moving forward, the ball whirring ever so quietly. He turned his back to lead and Orianna mouthed the word “friend” to the back of his head. The word made her smile.

She wanted to spend more time with her friend. She hoped he'd like the end of the book; it was one of her favorites.

Everyone died in the end, but Orianna had died before. She found no fear in dying...

But she did find fear in losing her friend. She hoped her father had enough talent to bring Ezreal back again if something ever happened to him. The ball hummed to her; they could protect him as best they could for the time being. She twirled her torso separately from her legs and hugged the ball.

_I'm glad you like him, too_ , she thought happily. _He'd be better in metal though_ , she considered with a small chuckle, but that was for a later time.

“You still back there?” Ezreal asked, turning, realizing he was outpacing her.

“Coming!” She shouted happily, dashing forward to catch up. How wonderful to have a friend!


End file.
